


It Was Dark

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill's a dragon, Human!Bill, Multi, NSFW when we get further, Nothing happens promise, Starts with Underage!Dipper, shapeshifter AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12 year old Dipper Pines has no idea what he's getting into when he stumbles on a dragon one night in the forest. A demonic dragon hoping to catch his eye in particular. Years later a man shows up similar to a certain lizard, or at least personality wise. Coincidence? Anywhere but Gravity Falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wooded Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished this chapter! Next chapter will be up in a couple of days once I finish writing it.

It was dark. 

Dipper knew it was foolish to go out alone, especially in the danger-filled forest, but he wanted to prove himself to his old Grunkle Stan. Even his twin sister, Mable, hadn't believed him when he told them of the beast he'd eluded days prior.

With his notebook in hand and brain in his head he had set off in the middle of the night, sure of himself. Now it seemed foolish for he was hopelessly lost. How it had happened he didn't know, but none of the tree around looked familiar. 

Sometime ago he'd started humming an unfimiliar tune, it repeated after so long but it sounded like he'd known it all his life. While it was strange, it wasn't thought much of. Instead Dipper absentmindedly flipped through his book, searching for a spell or trick to help him along. 

No luck.

It was like there were forces hoping he'd fail in his quest, to stay in the forest forever and become a pine tree similar to the iconic one on his hat. Scoffing, he dismissed the idea. That was just paranoid.

A scuttling beside him lurched Dipper from the dark thoughts. 

"Well, well, well, perhaps I'm just lucky today. Two bits of prey in a day? I should be given an award."

Dipper quickly spun on his heels to face the noise, but nothing. Where did it come from?

"No, you'll never find me that way. Try again."

Growl erupting from his throat, Dipper flung his head around snapping it into place each time. Could the low voice belong to the creature he found? It sure fit the winged beast of old he'd seen flying over the Gravity Falls forests. He tried again, this time looking up. Sure enough there it was.

A dragon. It was big, larger than one could ever imagine. Ones in movies? Bigger. The scales covering the beast were a dull mustard-yellow, all the size of Dipper's head if not larger. It's slit eyes a brilliant gold color, alert and watching him. It's wingers were folded into it's sides, pressed against the trees. A faint trail of smoke spiraled out of it's nostrils.

"Congratulations Pine Tree, you've found me."

Dipper squinted at the dragon, pushing up the brim of his off-white hat. "Don't call me that. My name's Dipper."

"Dipper? In all my years..." The dragon sniffed down at the boy, looking as puzzled as a dragon could. "I've never met a human named Dipper."

"So you've met other humans before?" Dipper's eyes widened, when he moved into town why hadn't anyone warned him about these woods? Dragons? Zombies? It was fantastic! The dragon nodded, preparing to take off. "Wait, wait! What's your name? If you have a name." Dipper bit the inside of his lip, hopefully the dragon wasn't insulted. Did dragons have names? In books they did. 

"Bill."

The boy laughed, putting a hand to his mouth.

"Watch it kid, what's so funny about my name?"

Dipper shook with laughter, shaking his head. "I expected something like Alduin or Paarthurnax, but Bill?"

The dragon snorted smoke, once more flapping his large mustard-yellow wings at the mortal. "If you laugh again I might swallow you up."

He stopped, eyes wide with shock. Perhaps that wasn't the right thing to say. "Y-you wouldn't! Would you?" The kid started rubbing his arms nervously. 

Bill shook his head lightly. "All your bones would give me a stomach ache, but leave me before I change my mind." His large forked tongue flicked out to the boy, trying to reassure him.

He still looked nervous. "What is it Pine Tree?"

"Do you think I could come back to talk with you tomorrow? I've never met a dragon before!" Dipper's eyes sparkled with the request, leaning forward on his heels. If he could snap a photograph of the beast and show his family then they'd take him seriously! Heck, he could send it in to that magazine and be interviewed daily. The brave soul who talked with a dragon.

"Well," Bill's eyes studied the human carefully, almost like it was attempting to look into his soul to find any bad intents. "I suppose. Yes, you may come back. Here." He shifted slightly, dropping down a golden chain necklace. Attached was a charmed monocle that glittered in the dark. "This will lead you to my den."

Dipper gaped at the beautiful jewelry. Twirling it slowly he grinned. "It's pretty! How does it work?"

"I thought you had to go?" The dragon's eyes narrowed. This boy was too curious for his own good, it would catch up with him one day. "It glows in the dark and creates a golden path. If you follow it you can find my cave, but don't try without it even if you think you know the way."

"Why not?" Dipper cocked his head to the side. Did he not think Dipper could navigate on his own? Okay yeah he got lost. For hours. But he could get there in the day!

"The location of the cave moves." Bill huffed at Dipper. Surely he didn't think his cave would be unprotected in times like these?

Dipper nodded slowly, still studying the delicate markings lining the instrument. "Cool." He glanced up at the dragon once more before turning away. He looked over he shoulder and shot a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow then! Bye!" Before Bill could answer he was off and running in the direction of the Shack. To his family.

Man were they in for a surprise.

Once he had gotten home safe and sound, which for how long he'd been lost took much shorter than he'd been expecting, Dipper snuggled into his raggedy bed in the attic of the Mystery Shack. Luckily, Mabel hadn't stired when he'd slipped in so he could keep the news a surprise. But for now, rest was the only thing on his mind. That and a certain dragon.

Miles away in a large, grey, cave sat a mustard-yellow dragon. It sighed, rubbing it's snout into it's claws. A bright light shot out from it's eyes, spreading in circled patterns, tracing the large scales of the beast. As if a lamp was turned on, Bill shone like the sun. Blinding anything directly looking that way. The shining took over his shape, covering him completely.

From the brilliantly yellow pool of light came a young man, seemingly in his twenties. He was taller than the usual human, lean like a stick too. His hair was wildly strewn about his face, cut in a short sweeping style. Blonde as the light from which he'd emerged from. A rumpled faded-white dress shirt hugged his slim torso and chest, complete with a yellow vest and black bow-tie.

The bright light faded, leaving only the man. He chuckled lightly. His plan was set. This kid would unwillingly help him in his plan. The man sauntered over to a cave wall complete with a mirror. "Looking good," He smirked at his reflection. "Bill Cipher's coming back!"

 

Dipper Pines was knackered after his long adventure in the woods, sleeping soundly the entire rest of the night and through the morning. He woke to the sound of Mabel dashing about on pure Mabel Juice and Grunkle Stan trying to calm her.

"Mabel, sweetie, you'll wake your brother if you keep on being this loud. Why don't you quiet-"

"Don't worry about it! Bro-Bro could sleep through a hurricane!"

Dipper furrowed his brow, he was not that heavy of a sleeper! Groaning and moaning he lurched out of bed, quickly shoving on an identical set of clothing. Finally, he could show them his treasure!

He sprinted down the stairs of the attic, almost running into the doorway. "Hey Mabel, hey Grunkle Stan." He was met with a chorus of 'Morning kid' and 'You're awake!'. "I have something to show you guys, come here." His family gathered around him, his sister curious, his uncle slightly apprehensive. "You know the beast I told you I saw? Well, I found him again last night and we talked!"

Mabel gasped, leaning forward. "Really? Wow!" Her gaze morphed into a protective glare. "Wait, Dip, did you go out last night?" Her twin nodded slowly, looking down. "That's dangerous, you shouldn't go out alone!"

Dipper protested, glancing at his fuming sister. "Before you go off look at this!" He thrust out the golden charm, holding it to the light. It's golden surface shone in the light of morning, showing off the delicate designs.

Grunkle Stan moved beside the siblings, leaning down to their height. "Can I see that?" He frowned, sensing magic. Dipper slowly handed his uncle the necklace, watching his every move. Like hell he was taking the magical object, his only piece of credibility.

Stan blinked slowly, exhaling. Cipher. He pocketed the artifact.

"Hey! Grunkle Stan, I need that back!" Dipper panicked, if he didn't have the monocle he couldn't find Bill's cave.

His uncle looked down, gaze cold but controlled. "This kind of thing is dangerous, kid. Don't stick your nose into it. For now I'll be keeping this."

Dipper made a noise of protest, ready to protest. His twin's gaze shifted between the two, studying both. Whatever her Grunkle's reasoning she'd go with him. "Hey Dipping Sauce, maybe it's not such a bad idea to let Stan hold onto it for a while."

Mabel nervously shifted, she got a bad feeling from the yellow tool. Something sinister. She grasped the hands of her twin, pulling him to the table. "Let's just eat breakfast."

Stan let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. For as long as he could he'd protect his nephew from the dangers of Gravity Falls.

But God knew how long that'd be.

 

Bill turned away from the mirror, grimacing. He had started to worry about the appearance of his young discipline so he'd used a light spell to spy on the Shack only to see Stanford pocket his gift. How dare he try and screw with his plans?

Fine, he could play that game. He'd be patient. So patient that everyone would forget about him.

Then they'd see Bill Cipher wasn't a force to be messed with.


	2. Bright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm being honest, I forgot this existed.  
> Here you go, another chapter. I didn't really know where to end it but yep.  
> Let me know if you want more of this for some reason? More Dragon!Bill to come I think.

Cracks lined the wall of the darkened basement, abandoned machines lining the walls. Stanford Pines stood in the middle of the room; studying a golden monocle. If one put their eye up to the instrument words would appear. Apparently, his nephew believed it to be something to guide him to the lair of a magical being. For Stan himself it revealed nothing but snide remarks written on the walls around him. All efforts to destroy the thing had been met with lackluster results. His jaw tightened, glaring down at the object in question. 

“Just what are you?”

-

Dipper hummed, glancing around the colourful trees of the forest. Though his Grunkle had taken the monocle, Bill had given him instructions on where to go if he lost it; muttering something about ‘fragile human minds, always loosing the important things’. He reached a large tree, perfectly formed into the shape of an everyday oak. Knocking against the wood, a loud metal clang resonated from the trunk. The boy bit the inside of his lip, opening a hidden hatch to find a matching monocle to the one he had in his possession prior. He giggled, holding it up to his eye. 

The entirety of his surroundings changed, leaving a faintly sparkling gold view in its wake. Little notes like ‘don’t go this way’ or ‘yes, that’s the right path’ littered his vision along with a distinct path shining like a beacon. His footsteps started gaining speed as he raced down the path, excited to see his new friend.

“Bill! Bill!”

 

He woke up.

Dipper groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. It’d been a while since he’d had that dream. Though his body protested, he moved into a sitting position, glancing over at the calendar. August 25, 2020. In five days he would be the legalest legal adult. Pulling on a shirt and some jeans, he made his way downstairs, reminiscing.

Regular life had continued for the two Pines twins after that fateful first summer spent in Gravity Falls. They'd received calls from their parents every so often, all of them telling the two how busy their were or that there wasn't any time to come collect them. They'd soon realized Gravity Falls was their home. They could live with that, they'd admitted one morning over pancakes.

Dipper glanced into a hallway mirror. As the years flew by the twins grew like saplings. Dipper growing out of his noodle arms in favor of strong, useful ones. He still remained tall but grew less lean, healthier. Mabel's braces were removed to reveal a perfect smile that could woo anyone and anything. She grew taller than her twin, and bustier around the chest.

Once the twins were of age, Stan had pulled them around the table, still spry but not as young. "Listen here kids, I'm not as young as I used to be. This shack gets too busy for me so I'm moving down to California in a couple weeks." The two had gasped, eyeing their Grunkle. "So," He placed one hand on Dipper's shoulder, the other on Mabel's. "The shack's yours."

Mabel let out a squeal that would've put their pet pig to shame, bouncing up and down in excitement. She turned to Dipper. "Bro-Bro!" His eyes wide with shock. The shack? His twin thrust out her fist yelling 'Mystery Twins!' at him. They both turned to Stan excitedly. "We won't let you down!"

Responsible owners, Dipper remembered he liked the sound of that.

At once he and his twin had started preparing the Shack. Since it was their property some improvements needed to be made. They liked it the way it was, but just a few essential things like a new stove, better lamps, quality furniture, and bedroom sets for both of them were in order. Mabel would be taking Stan's room plus his old office while he took the Attic as his office along with the secret room the twins had found years past. It was after all these things were done when Dipper decided this was where he would be planting his roots.

Two weeks after they'd received the shack, Stan had left Oregon to do God knows what, leaving Dipper in charge of finances. Which is where they were now. He'd decided that they needed help around the shack. When Wendy had gone off to college in Portland she left behind her cashier job which Mabel had been running but things had started getting hectic when her side fashion career blew into the light of popularity.

He'd told his sister he'd handle all the interviewing but after what seemed like billions of people he was starting to give up.

"Mabel, do we have anymore lemonade?" Dipper reached the kitchen opening, scratching his head. Today he had no less than ten interviews to go through, some starting in early as an hour and a half.

Mabel poked her head out, almost knocking into Dipper. "You know I could help you try to find someone." Pouring a glass of pink lemonade she stepped into the hallway with her brother.

"Are those sparkles? In the- You know what never mind I don't want to know." Dipper shook his head at his sister's antics, taking a big swig of the sweet liquid. No matter how old they got she'd still be the silly glitter girl when they were kids. 

A knock on the door brought him out of reminiscing. Was it time for the first interview already? He moved through the hallway into the dimly lit gift shop where he'd set up an interview space and opened the door to reveal a tall apparent male, probably around the same age as himself. He was tall, skinny, and bright. Too bright. All yellow in fact.

"Hello!" The stranger chirped, stepping into the Shack. "I'm William." 

Dipper nodded, backing up pressing against the table to grab his clipboard. Studying it he frowned. "You don't seem to be on the list. What's your last name?"

The man grinned wider than he'd ever seen. "Rehpic."

Mabel's head curiously popped around the corner. Playfully shielding her eyes she grinned. "Woah, I like your style man. I'm Mabel."

William polietly took her hand, raising it to his lips for a kiss. Mabel blushed beaming. "Aren't you quiet the charmer?"

Dipper grumbled, scratching in 'William Rehpic' into the empty box at the bottom. "Alright Mabel, shoo. Go do the things that you do when I'm not around for you to bug." He turned to the stranger who had moved far too close.

"Don't you want a kiss?" William asked, smirk playing coyly on his face. 

"No. Let's just get your interview started, shall we?"


End file.
